


Scars

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Concerned Peter Parker, Hurt harry osborn, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scars, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: A burst appendix and bastard Dad, Harry just can’t seem to catch a break





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> If I've left out any possible triggers please let me know

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he was met with a white ceiling.   
What the fuck?   
Hearing a beeping beside him the teen slowly and painfully turned his head to see a heart monitor and that he was hooked up to an IV.   
Huh.  
“Harry?” A soft voice said on his other side.   
Turning his head Harry saw Peter, the teens brown eyes filled with worry.  
“Hey gorgeous,” he greeted, voice dry and scratchy, “what happened?”  
“Your appendix burst,” Peter told him, avoiding his eyes.   
“Hey,” Harry said gently tilting his boyfriends chin up, brown eyes now glossy with tears, “what’s wrong?”  
“Who – who gave you the scar on your chest?” Peter asked, voice soft and tearful.   
Harry knew exactly what he was talking about, he just hoped he’d find a way to tell Peter before the teen saw it.   
“Can I get some water first?”

A few minutes later Tony had joined Harry and Peter in the med bay, ready to hear Harry’s story.   
The man had helped Bruce with the surgery and notice the scar. He’s asked Peter but the teen knew nothing about it, so Peter had asked Harry.   
Now they were gonna find out where it came from, though Tony had a pretty good guess.   
“What happened buddy?” The man asked softly.   
Harry took a deep breath before answering, playing with the blanket.   
“Dad was drunk,” He began.   
~~  
Harry walked in and the overwhelming scent of alcohol hit his nose, making him recoil. Since his Mom left Norman had been drinking himself stupid.   
The teen sighed and gently closed the door. He’d already been the victim of one of his Dad’s drunken rages and he didn’t want to be the victim of another.   
The teen started to make his way upstairs as quietly as possible and was close to his room.   
Then a floorboard creaked.   
Shit.   
Before he knew it the teen was pinned to wall, his Dad’s arm pressing against his throat.   
“It’s all your fault,” the man hissed, rage and venom in his eyes and voice, “your fault she left me.”   
Harry kept quiet, knowing it would be worse if he opened his mouth.   
Just then his father smacked his head against the wall knocking him out cold. 

Harry woke up to a white-hot pain searing across his chest, something wet and sticky there too. The teen was almost sacred to look down but when he did he saw his shirt had been ripped open, blood all over torso and still seeping from slice across his chest. The teen panicked and shakily got to his feet, his breath coming in uneven gasps. Then he saw the bloodied knife.  
Harry bolted to the bathroom.  
~~  
“I managed to patch myself up and stitch it up,” Harry said shakily, tears in his eyes, “it wasn’t deep enough to need the hospital, but still enough to leave a scar.”   
He looked up and saw tears in Peter and Tony’s eyes.   
“But I’m okay now,” he said giving a watery smile before breaking down into tears.   
Peter hugged him and Harry cried into his shoulder as he gripped the teens shirt tightly. 

Tony moved in and hugged them both tightly, vowing to never let Norman near his kid again.


End file.
